


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Adoption: A Series of Collections [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Divorced Lestrade, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade spends his first Christmas alone, in what seems forever. Now that his wife and two daughters left him, he spends his time drinking away his troubles. It late in the night when he hears a knock at his door. Hopefully it wasn't Christmas carolers.</p>
<p>God, did he hate Christmas carolers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Greg stared at the TV as it showed the same Christmas themed movies from last year. There was something different about this year though. Last year, he had his wife and two beautiful daughters that still lived with him. This year, his wife decided to devoice him and gain full custody of their childern. She wanted to leave him for some foreign exchange Doctor who had a degree in Psychology. She'd leave him in about a year or two. He guessed.

Right now he sat only in his apartment thinking about his choices. He still could see his daughters at least. His oldest seemed unhappy about the divorce but stated that their mother's boyfriend was treating them well. While his youngest blamed everything on him, saying he was a terrible husband and father to them, all lies fed to her by her mother. His oldest daughter stated that her sister was jealous of all the time he spent on a girl named Astride Jasmine Tilly.

Well to be far she was given to him by the board and he really didn't have any say against them. He had accepted the case not knowing that Astride's father was one of the main donators to a hospital not to far from their department. He was a Government official who's kid ran away claiming that her parents abuse and mistreat her.

Most people thought that she was doing it for attention, that she was a spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted so she ratted on all Daddy's secrets. So, in the past year since he got a divorce from his wife, his been shot at, chased by unknown assassins, drugged by rival Government officials who wanted the guy's daughter, beaten to death, kidnapping by the same guys when he refused their deal, beaten again, drugged by Sherlock Holmes, lied to and poisoned. Also he was kidnapped by Mycroft Holmes but that was a daily routine that he was use to.

So far, everything bad that's happened in the past few years is nothing compared to this one. At least with Sherlock his kidnappers didn't beat him. He wasn't say life with Sherlock was easy, hell all that stuff he just mentioned was just his regular routine. He was use to that. But still it didn't make life much easier. He wish it was. Some times he wishes he flat out refused the case but then Astride would still be in that hell hole of prison she called home.

Astride Tilly was a strange girl. Not as strange as the Holmes but still strange. He's never seen anyone piss off an entire district, oh yes he has, Sherlock Fucking Holmes. But she didn't even utter a word to anyone. People just thought that she had a silver spoon in her mouth and than everything was peachy.

Life was hell for that kid. She had to be perfect just like her five older siblings. Each one was a perfectionist at what they did. They were smart, cunning and respectable. He wonder what he would do if he put Mycroft Holmes inside a room with the five. It would be a nightmare. Most of the time you would be trying to understand what the hell they were talking about and stay on their level as they talked about your slow incapability to keep up.

That wasn't all she had to deal with. Her mother, fuck the woman, treated her as if she was a whore that didn't belong in the family. The woman had a serious stick up her ass and he really would have liked to have shot her as he did explain so to her face. She disrespected her own daughter as if she was trash, the woman was beautiful in many ways but her heart was the coldest thing he had ever seem. She was just ugly.

No love was shown in that house, he could tell. Their children were stiff almost as statues. One of them was extremely thin and was exactly like her Mother. If the Mother was the Devil then the daughter was a bitch. He had never seen a girl degrade not only her youngest sister but all of her sister's. She looked down upon everyone including her younger siblings, all except her her older brother, her Mother and Father.

The oldest of them all barley spoke a word to him or to anyone exactly. Greg wasn't sure if the lad said anything to anybody. He was a quite but obeying son, the most perfect out of them all, being the oldest out of them all and what not. He's pretty sure his parents had something to do with that. The guy did nothing to stop his mother's degradation of her daughter. Greg really couldn't blame him there but still, this is your little sister here your talking about.

The two next in line were the one that Greg little the most. They were the onesto aactually stitck up for their little sister. The twins. They were the complete opposite of each other. One was cool, calm and collective with an easy going attitude while the other was strict with a commanding tone behind it to back it up. She was the one they wanted to control the most but she chose the side of her sister.

Astride had a brother about her age but he wasn't as nice as his two older siblings. He, unlike the other two, sided with his parents. The boy wasn't as rude to his younger sister but he was self-centered and thought only of himself. Being one of the younger siblings, he was spoiled rotten. Greg could only imagine how they treat what they consider a 'bad child' like.

He couldn't see Astride as a bad kid, just a little unpredictable. She was a smart girl if she managed to hide away from her father long enough to get to the police. Then it all went downhill from there. He was handed the case and a little girl who he barley knew anything about other than that she was the daughter of a high ranking Government official. Greg thought that it would be a piece of cake. Little did he know that this particular case would take at least a whole year. Thanks to a certain detective arrogant detective, his brother and John they collected enough evidence to keep Astride's father away from her.

The girl herself was placed into a foster home. Although she showed very strong feelings about the place, she didn't object. Last he heard from her was that she was doing exceptionally well in school but the girl had a hard time making friends. It is what's to be expected being in a new place and all. Some times kids could be cruel, she had experience with that.

What he hadn't expected was for her to still be in his life. Normally kids hate to be reminded of their past especially when it tied them to their families who she probably would never see again. She'd have Greg to thank for that.

Now look at them both, it's been a year and she still hasn't been adopted while he sitting home watching crappy Christmas themed movies, alone.

He could just go to a bar and drink away any problems that decided to remain stationary in his mind or he could head down to the Yard and finish up any paperwork that he left unfinished. He wasn't behind in anything but it did seem a lot more appealing than sit at home being depressed. No one would be there to bother him, not Anderson nor Sherlock. It would be sweet bliss unless the madman was watching and waiting for him to head there. He'd think that it would be a little silly, beside Mycroft would've dragged him to celebrate Christmas with their family and John would stop him from anything that would cross what little line of personal space they have, had.

John would probably go see his family with whatever girl he was dating at the time. The relationship wouldn't last long. She, most likely, would end it after she met Sherlock and realised the profound relationship the two had.

He cared about John, really he did but the man frustrated him sometimes when he refused to acknowledge his feelings for the antisocial man. Sherlock was like a big kid who needed twenty four hour attention, John was the only one who could give him that attention.

The sound of his doorbell ringing interrupted his train of thought. He sighed. It was late, who in their right mind would knock on his door at this hour. He hoped to God that it wasn't Christmas carolers, man did he hate them. He really wasn't in the Christmas-y mood and if they started singing he just might kill someone.

He stood up and stretched his body as he walked to the door. Really he didn't want anyone to show up at his house, unannounced so he was pretty sure it wasn't anyone from work or they would've called. So it was most likely carolers.

'God help me.' He thought bitterly.

Once he finally got around the fact that it might be Christmas carolers he opened the door, only to find Astride standing there. She bore a frown on her face that told Greg that a shot of tequila would be needed. Her multicolored hat was covered in reticently fallen snow along with her shoulders that hunched up next to her ears. Her pink long sleeve jacket did not match her mood that she was currently emitting. Slung over her shoulders was a pair of white skates that matched her white skirt and tights.

"How did you get to my house? How do you even know where I live?" The DI asked, anger and confusion mixing together. Before she said anything Greg stopped her. "Wait, I don't even want to know." As he said that he gestured inside his house.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay outside." She said as she gazed up at his brown eyes. The breeze that blew by did nothing to breach the layers of clothing she had on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked plainly.

"I want to go ice skating."

"Are you serious? It's late, no ice ring is going to be open. Besides, I'm pretty sure you showing up at a police officers doorstep wouldn't get you very far."

"Are you on duty?" She asked, genuine curiosity spread across her face.

"No..."

"Then I'm pretty sure I'm safe." The nerve of this kid. He frowned, the cold air finally started to get to him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She nodded which only aggravated him even more. She was really going to be a samrtass about this.

"Then you do know that right now you should be in bed sleeping with all the other good boys and girls." He faked a smile to hide the sheer annoyance that would most likely creep into his voice if he didn't.

"Don't treat me like a naïve child who got caught stealing cookies from the jar. I plan on surpassing the idiotic law you call a curfew, that keeps me from staying up past my bedtime." She said sounding too much like a annoying Consulting Detective he knew."I plan on personally owning the night, tonight. You can come along if you wish."

"I'm flattered but," he stated flatly, "breaking the law is a federal offence."

"So is allowing a druggie into a crime scene." She pretended to think for a moment. "Huh, I wonder what Scotland Yard would think if one of their agents had a druggie compromise hundreds of cases. A lot of criminals could get off scott free."

"Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man, I will not allow you to drag his name in through the mud. Even for you." Greg didn't like being threatened even if it was a joke.

She smiled at him. "What would you do if I told the whole world, kill me?"

"I hope I don't have to answer that question anytime soon."

The smile on her face slowly disappeared as time went on. Her eyes downcast to the floor where she imagined something interesting going on. They were both quite for what seemed like forever. Astride wasn't going to break the silence so that meant Greg had to.

"Come on in." He said ignoring her preference to stay outside. She leaned her head into the doorway but refused to come in. The DI took a quick glance at his watch and decided that if she wasn't going to come in then he would have to take her home.

"You do realize that I'm good to have to take you back to your foster home." He said as he went back inside to grab his jacket and keys to his car. Hopefully the roads weren't to icy. Putting on his jacket he could hear the sound of the front door closing. Astride stepped into his living room, she seemed to harbor a different demeanor.

"You can't!" Her voice changed drastically from calm to uneasy.

"Oh, I believe I really can. No ones gonna stop me from taking you back."

"But...your a cop! You have to help me, I'm lost and I plan on spending at least one day of Christmas Break ice skating." The frown from earlier appeared back on her face as she grabbed Greg's arm.

"I'm off duty." He stated mockingly.

She growled in response. "Fine then I'll find my own way there." She promptly turned away from him and headed straight for the door.

"Good luck with fending off muggers, murders and your everyday psychopaths. Not to mention the things that lurk in the dark." He smiled mischievously, knowing full well that she could not see the smile that graced his face. He could hear her halter in her steps. "Obviously you took the bus or you wouldn't be standing here. There's no telling what would've happen if you walked all the way here."

"Plus, you want to try your chances of not knowing where you're going. You could get lost where no one would ever find you." He could barley contain himself as the bullshit slipped through his mouth. There was no way he was going to let her walk anywhere alone but she didn't need to know that now.

He turned to see Astride tightening her grip on her skirt. "Oh, don't tell me your afraid of the dark. You, the girl who claims to own the night. I thought you braver than that. Clearly I was wrong." He teased.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said prudently as she continued slowly towards the door.

He walked up behind her with a small smile attached to his face. "Aright then. Prove it. If I take you to an open ice rink, that we don't have to break into then will you promise not to escape from your foster parents custody."

Astride who seemed interested in the deal merely smiled as she walked out the door. "I make no promises!" She called back to him already halfway to his car. He shook his head. 'Well, at least it was better than spending Christmas alone.' He thought thoughtfully. Plus it had been a really long time since he'd been to an ice ring.

  


~ • ~

  


Greg watched as Astride glided on the ice. For a kid who claims not to have been for a while she sure does know how to skate. He was probably tricked in the matter but it still beat staying at home watching reruns of movies you've seen ever since you were a kid.

He couldn't believe that they actually found a ice rink that was still open at this time and there were other people that knew about it. He didn't even know about this and he'd lived in London for years. Years of police service with Scotland Yard would do that to you. Now all that he has left to show for it is the grey hair on top of his head, a case obsessed 'High Functioning Sociopath' detective, his kidnapping happy brother and a kid who's soul purpose in life is to remind him that there are more monsters like her father still out there.

After everything he did, Greg still couldn't believe they still let that guy back in office. They had managed to 'make everything go away' if he and his wife would release custody of all of his children. Of course they did with ease, no remorse was shown that day between parents. Greg's glad that their married, they deserve a special place in hell for everything that they did to their kids.

Looking up, the DI could see Astride trip and fall head first. He rushed over to her side in a matter of seconds. "Are you okay?" He didn't try to mask the concern in his voice as he helped her up. "Let me see." He turned her around to check if she had any concerning bumps. There were none that screamed life deathing so he let her go.

"I'm okay..." Her noise scrunched up as she rubbed her head. She must of hit it pretty hard, not hard enough to bleed but hard enough to hurt. "I just hit my head a little."

"Well be careful next time. I don't want to have to spend the rest of Christmas taking care of you in the hospital."

"Why not? Your alone anyway." With that she skated off with him standing there alone. He frowned at her response. Whether she didn't hear what she said or she just didn't care, her statement of him being alone hit pretty close to home. Too close for Greg's comfort.

"You know, for a kid, you can be a real asshole." He called after her as she made a figure eight in the ice. She turned around and circled him before stopping with her hands in the air and her right foot tuck behind her left.

She gave him a smile that told him that she was pleased with her performance. "How was I?"

"Terrible." He said as he walked passed her. She slid tight next to him as he walked back to his own seat. "Your footing was off by a milestone and your figure eight has seen better days." He teased. When he sat down he was met with a furiousness that only a child could hold.

"I only get to go to this place once a year. Give me a break!" She pouted cutely waiting for Greg's approval.

"For a kid who thinks she owns the world, you seemed to want acceptance more than you want power over people." Greg could understand where she was coming from. As a child, kids look for something to please their parents to gain approval from. It satisfies their need for attention and love. "I'm just kidding. You did exceptionally well for some who only goes to this place once a year."

Her attitude changed within a matter of seconds and she was right back to smiling and grinning once again. She carefully walked over and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wasn't supposed to get close to his cases, just solve them and get it over with but every time it involved a kid he just couldn't help it. He had to get involved. That's how he got stuck with Sherlock. He knew that the young Holmes was trouble yet he had to get involved anyway. The same thing goes for any and all over cases with kids, he'd step in to stop whatever dark secret they had.

"Aren't you gonna try to skate?" Astride elbowed him in his sides before she attempted to get up. He helped her up before deciding to answer.

"Kid, it's been years since I've skated. If I fall, I will most likely fall and crack my head open. Then you'll be stuck here and I'll be forever remembered as that idiot who cracked his skull open in a ice rink, during Chrismas. No one would miss me." He meant it as a joke but there was no way was getting on that ice. "I'm content just sitting right here and watching at a safe distance."

Astride frowned upon his lack of interest before she crossed her arms and pouted. He had two girls who tried the same tactic on him. Most of the time it did work but he would not fall for it ever again.

"I've had two girls Astride, nothing is going to get me to from-."

"Please..." She begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no." Although he is flattered by her attempt to let him at least enjoy Christmas he would not be partaking in any activity that involves him slipping on ice. "And that's final."

She dropped very dramatically to her knees as she held her hands together and begged. "Pleeeaaassseee Lestrade! What if I'm out there and the ice breaks under my feet, you'd be too far to save me?" He also knew this one too, the 'What if...' scenario. His daughters would use it all the time.

"Then I hope your a good swimmer and who said I wanted to save you anyway. You have been nothing but a pest to me since the day we met." He countered. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

He looked up to see the girl with real tears in her eyes. A guilty feeling swept over his entire body. "But this is my first Christmas here by myself. I don't want to spend it alone." Greg really had no response to that. She'd probably come here all the time with her brother's and sister's. Maybe even her parents. It was probably one of her better known memories of them as a family when she was younger.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sighing he figured it was his only choice. "Fine..." He practically groaned.

"Okay! I have an extra pair in my bag, I'll see you on the ice!" She called out cheerfully. She made her way to the ice and skated to the center of it where she awaited for his arrival. It was another trick his kids used on him when they wanted something or wanted him to do something. The 'Guilt trick', which he never got to use on either of his parents. Weird, maybe it only works with girls.

'You cheeky little bastard.' He thought as he reached over and pulled out a pair of large black skates. They seemed to belong to an older male, most likely her father. 'Your treading into uncharted territory, Greg.' He thought to himself as he took off his shoes and put the skates on. They fit, thankfully. Standing up on them was a bit difficult as he tried to move.

Once he made his way to the ice he frowned. He hadn't been ice skating since he was about Astride's age and then some. He hoped that it was like riding a bike, once you learn you'll never forget. It wasn't.

As soon as he stepped onto the ice he fell. Thankfully he landed on his butt then his back. In the distance he could hear laughter erupt come from the girl's mouth. He tried to stand up only this time to fall down on his back. A woman not to far from him slid up next to him before crouching down in front of him.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The sound of panic in her voice did nothing to hinder the dizziness he was feeling. He groaned out a 'yeah' when she started to check the back of his head. Astride slid next to him and smiled.

"Not so easy is it now, old man." Later, he would kill her later and dispose of her body. He sat up and with a little help from them both he managed to stand up properly. Astride giggled as she skated off to make more figures in the ice. He sighed as he wondered how he managed to be tricked by such a small little being.

"Children can be manipulative little twats." He said more to himself than the woman. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"It gets worst with time. Soon she'll be asking to borrow your car to hang out with a couple of friends. And by friends she means boys." The brunette woman said as she turned towards Greg. "I'm sorry. What did you say you name was?" She said as she reached out a hand towards him. "I'm Diana Simpson and those two troublemakers are my boys. She yours." She said as she pointed out two boys play fighting with each other and then at Astride who was cheering them on.

"Greg, Greg Lestrade." He gladly shook her hand. "Oh and she's not-." He was interrupted by a pair of arm wrapping around his waist and knocking into him. Astride smiled at him before glaring up at the woman.

"If you want anything to do with my Daddy then you'll have to go through me!" She stated protectively. Greg gave her an incredulous look.

"Daddy!" He stared at her as if she had grown an extra limb.

"Oh, I don't plan on taking your Dad from you sweetheart. I just wanted to talk to him for a little bit unless Mommy wouldn't appreciate that..." She said as she look to Greg for help. He just blushed before he tried to deny the girl was his. Once again Astride interrupted him again.

"Nope! Mommy died a long time ago, here you go." She said as she shoved the man closer to the brunette before skating off. "Bye bye!" Then she was off.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." She said as she wrapped their hands together. "It's very hard for people to lose a loved one. I know how you feel, I lost my husband a couple of years ago." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He was speechless and unsure what to say. "You don't have to say anything right now, sometimes kids don't know when they've said something wrong until it's too late to take it back. If you too distraught over your wife's death you don't have to talk."

"I understand." With that she planted one last kiss to his cheek and smiled. "I have to go. It's past their bedtime and I want to at least have a goodnight sleep before the busy day tomorrow." With that she finally let go of his hand and called for her boys. Turning back to him she smiled. "Here's my number, call me when you two want to get together."

The three then left him to his own devices. He stood there for a minute shocked before he regained his composer as he did a certain pest was at him side smirking. "What the hell did you do?"

"Single mom's love a sad back story and plus they love Dad's who take care of their kids. I didn't mind posing as one of your kids for a while." She smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Oh please Lestrade, get over yourself. Your a good man who deserves a good life. And your wrong about no one missing you. I pretty sure Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and your daughters will miss you very much. That woman has two kids of her own and judging by your experience," she pointed yo herself, "your very good with kids. She would appreciate that unlike you undutiful ex-wife. Once you claim custody over your daughters, you and the lovely brunette can start a family together."

"Besides, your terrible with women. You'd driven her away had I not stepped in."

"You are the most infuriating child I have ever met. Do you strive to embarrass anyone who stays around you!" He yelled at her.

"Only the ones stupid enough to stick around."

"And what exactly does that make me."

"A very caring Dad." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Greg still had every intention of returning her to her foster parents but for right now he'd let her be a normal kid for an hour or two. The small sigh that escaped his lips did nothing to motivate her to move. He figured that as long as he was alive she would be in his life a lot longer.


End file.
